Los huevos de Digimon
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Colección de historias relacionadas con los digihuevos. Porque sin ellos no habrían digimons ni historias.
1. No toques los huevos

Dos digimons con un mismo trabajo están a punto de encontrarse en un único punto con la finalidad de convivir por el bien de los más pequeños. ¿Será posible que lo logren?

* * *

El jaleo en el Trailmon era casi insoportable. Los pequeños digimons saltaban en los asientos, corrían de un lado a otro del vagón, gritaban, algunos lloraban… Elecmon suspiró agotado; nunca había imaginado que se vería obligado a abandonar la aldea en la que había cuidado de todas aquellas criaturitas, por lo que jamás se paró a pensar en lo complicado y agotador que resultaría dicho viaje.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Un grupo de digimons encabezados por Leomon había aparecido, avisando al digimon rojizo del peligro que corrían él y los más pequeños si se quedaban allí. Entre todos, le ayudaron a cargar los digihuevos y las cunas, así como a los que en ese momento correteaban felices, jugando sin preocupación alguna aun cuando el mundo parecía estar desmoronándose a su alrededor, y los habían hecho subir a los vagones del Trailmon que había aparecido de repente. En cuanto todos estuvieron posicionados, Leomon y sus acompañantes dejaron solo a Elecmon, como siempre había estado, y marcharon al combate.

—Tenía que haber pedido ayuda —se lamentó, acunando a uno de los bebés para dormirlo.

Una eternidad después, el Trailmon hizo una parada. Temiendo que los pequeños se dedicasen a salir del vagón, corrió al punto donde se apelotonaban. El Trailmon volvió a ponerse en marcha; ninguna puerta había sido abierta, para confusión del rojizo. Lentamente, caminó al siguiente vagón, revisó que los bebés durmiesen plácidamente y abrió la puerta al siguiente, donde habían colocado cuidadosamente en enormes cestos los digihuevos. Su cola y sus orejas se pusieron en punta al ver al individuo allí parado, mirando los huevos completamente embelesado.

—¡Eh! —exclamó, listo para atacar al intruso y tirarlo del vagón en marcha si era necesario —. ¡Aléjate de los huevos!

—¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¡No iba a tocarlos! —dijo la criatura blanca con faja rosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, aún en tensión, Elecmon.

—Voy al Pueblo del Comienzo, y como Franken va para allá, pues me he subido.

—Ya… Y has subido justo donde los digihuevos, ¿no?

—Eso es porque Franken tiene bloqueadas las demás puertas. Ya me ha dicho qué ocurre. Por cierto, me llamo Bokomon —dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Elecmon —se presentó el rojo —. Así que sabes lo que pasa…

—Pues claro —asintió cruzándose de brazos —. Esta guerra es un peligro para muchos pueblos y aldeas. Por suerte, aún quedan zonas seguras, como el Pueblo del Comienzo. Y como todos aquí son digihuevos o bebés, es muy lógico que os lleven allí.

—Ajá… ¿Y por qué vas allí?

—¡Muy sencillo! Se necesita toda la ayuda posible con los bebés —dijo sin más —. Y como Franken ha dicho, tú estás solo aquí. Te voy a ayudar con los niños hasta que lleguemos —sonrió mientras pasaba junto al digimon rojizo —. ¡Ah! Será como cuando tuve a mi hijito-hijita… ¡Qué bellos recuerdos!

Aun con dudas, Elecmon le dejó pasar. No parecía un digimon peligroso y, de suponer una amenaza para sus pequeños, estaba seguro que podría con él fácilmente si tuviese que enfrentarse a él. A demás, debía admitir que un par de manos y ojos más que le ayudasen a mantener un poco en orden al chiquipark del primer vagón no le venían nada mal.

El viaje estaba resultando más largo de lo esperado para Elecmon. Con la ayuda de Bokomon, había alimentado y limpiado a los bebés, había logrado que los otros pequeñines comiesen con calma y, lo más importante, había logrado que se durmiesen. El silencio reinaba en el vagón.

—Ya falta poco para llegar —anunció el de faja, asomándose a una ventana.

Elecmon se asomó también, maravillándose del enorme árbol al que parecía dirigirse el Trailmon. Aun con las ventanas subidas, el digimon sabía que ahí respirarían paz, esperaba que para el resto de los días. Un sitio tan bello como aquel no debía ser alcanzado por la guerra jamás. Aún no había llegado y ya estaba dispuesto a luchar por conservar aquel sitio.

—¿Ése es el Pueblo del Comienzo? —preguntó a Bokomon.

—El mismo. Ahí nacen los digimons rodeados de paz.

—Estoy seguro que sí —asintió.

Cuando Franken empezó a frenar, Bokomon se situó en la puerta de salida más cercana a la locomotora. Los pequeños digimons empezaron a despertar lentamente, encontrándose de pronto al digimon blanco con una enorme sonrisa que les prometía un lugar más grande para jugar si se ponían en fila india. Elecmon se echó a reír al ver a las criaturitas corriendo de un lado a otro dispuestos a obedecer.

—No te preocupes, Elecmon —dijo Bokomon, volteándose a la puerta a esperas que se abriese —, yo me encargo de los pequeños. Tú ve preparando a los bebés.

—Está bien —asintió el otro, pasando al siguiente vagón.

Desde su posición, Elecmon pudo oír a Bokomon caer y ser pisoteado por todos los niños que corrían al exterior. Estaba a punto de dejar a los bebés e ir en su ayuda cuando la puerta del vagón en el que se encontraba se abrió.

—¡Bien! ¡Son los bebés! —exclamó entrando de un salto —. Soy Kumamon. Mucho gusto —saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Yo soy Elecmon —dijo.

—Bueno, manos a la obra. ¡Estas cunas no se moverán solas! —exclamó frotándose las manos.

Antes de que el digimon rojizo pudiese hacer nada, Kumamon empezó a soplar formando una extraña pasarela de hielo que enseguida se unió a un tobogán que ya había montado fuera del tren. Algo preocupado, Elecmon observó al osito blanco alzar las cunas y dejarlas sobre el hielo, dándoles un empujón para que se deslizaran hacia el exterior.

—No te preocupes y sal fuera. Los pequeños estarán bien —aseguró alzando un pulgar.

—Pero…

—Es seguro, no temas. ¡Lo he hecho mil veces aquí! —rió, tomando otra cuna y empujándola al tobogán.

Aún con dudas, y pensando la mejor forma de pillar aquel digimon si se le ocurría hacerles algo a sus pequeños, pasó al siguiente vagón. No le sorprendió que la puerta al exterior estuviese ya abierta ni que un par de digimons (a los que ya no tenía tan seguro poderles vencer) estuviesen sacando los cestos con digihuevos. Suspiró y, negándose a caminar todo el Trailmon de nuevo, salió por la puerta abierta (ayudado por el más oscuro de los dos que descargaban el vagón).

El aire era limpio y puro; se respiraba paz, tranquilidad y, sobre todo, seguridad. Elecmon sonrió levemente cuando las risas de sus pequeños llegaron a sus oídos, seguidas de las peticiones de Bokomon de que se quedaran quietos. Decidió dirigir sus pasos hacia el jaleo de los críos, observando hacia arriba la enorme copa que daba sombra al lugar. Cuando bajó la vista, sin embargo, a sus ojos llegó algo que llamó aún más su atención.

Olvidándose por un momento de que al menos tres completos extraños se estaban encargando de sus preciados digihuevos y los pequeños bebés, aceleró el paso hasta el primer arbusto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Pero si son… ¡digihuevos! —exclamó.

Miró alrededor, a los demás arbustos que poblaban el lugar. En todos, decenas y decenas de digihuevos colgaban como si de bayas se tratasen. El movimiento en uno de ellos fue lo que le hizo extender la mano hacia él, aunque la tuvo que retirar cuando algo que le pareció una daga al principio pasó entre él y el objeto a tocar. Bajando la mirada al suelo, descubrió que se trataba en realidad de una pluma.

—Oye, no toques los huevos, por favor —dijo la digimon, sus alas cruzadas sobre su pecho y la mirada amenazante sobre él.

—Es que… ¡Están colgando!

—¡Pues claro que cuelgan! —exclamó alzando las alas al cielo —. ¿Cómo crees que están los digihuevos si no?

—¿En el suelo? —preguntó, recordando la zona plagada de digihuevos esparcidos por el lugar.

—¡En el suelo va y dice! —la digimon parecía indignada —. ¡No, no, no! Los digihuevos han de estar así, a salvo en los arbustos.

—Yo creía que… —otro movimiento en el digihuevo llamó su atención y, al parecer, la de la digimon que le regañaba.

—¡Va a nacer! —exclamó.

Por más de un minuto, el digihuevo se movió sin descanso… Para no nacer. La digimon cisne suspiró y dio media vuelta con la cabeza baja. Elecmon volvió a extender la mano hacia el digihuevo y, como si contase con ojos en la nuca, la otra se volteó y le lanzó otro par de plumas.

—¡Que no toques mis huevos!

—¡Hay que darle cariño! —exclamó —. ¡Si le frotas, seguro que nace!

—¡Nacerá cuando esté preparado! —rebatió ella.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —Bokomon apareció, seguido de un grupo de pequeños digimons que Elecmon reconoció, pero también de muchos más que, supuso, debían haber nacido allí.

—¡Este mentecato quiere tocar los huevos!

—¡Simplemente darle unas caricias para ayudarle a nacer! —se defendió Elecmon.

—Uy, ya entiendo —dijo Bokomon tomando una pose pensativa. Los pequeños a su alrededor le miraron con curiosidad —. Ambos sois los encargados de cuidar de los digihuevos y los bebés cuando nacen… Sin embargo, tenéis diferentes formas de actuar… Esto llevará mucho tiempo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la cisne, volviéndose con sorpresa hacia Elecmon —. Entonces tú debes de ser el que la dama Ophanimon me dijo que llegaría aquí… ¡Vaya, qué incómodo! —rió antes de extenderle un ala —. Me llamo Swanmon. Será un placer contar contigo para ayudarme con todos estos niños.

—Soy Elecmon —aceptó, aunque la desconfianza no acababa de desaparecer.

—Discúlpame. Es muy normal que los que vengan toquen mis huevos y, claro, son muy delicados. ¡Son nuevas vidas lo que van a surgir de ellos! Es normal que me preocupe tanto por ellos y…

—Sí, te entiendo.

Elecmon volvió a mirar a la digimon. A sus ojos, estaba claro que esa digimon debía ser muy dulce con los más pequeños. Miró alrededor, intentando hacer un cálculo rápido de cuántos digihuevos debía proteger aquella digimon. Pocos minutos después, durante los cuales Bokomon había estado hablando con Swanmon y él los había seguido casi sin darse cuenta, el digimon rojizo dejó de lado los prejuicios y aceptó la actitud de Swanmon. Él habría hecho lo mismo de habérsela encontrado merodeando alrededor de los digihuevos, tocándolos o cargándolos en cestos para alzarlos del suelo.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscarles un sitio a tus pequeños? —ofreció Swanmon.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto —aceptó.

Mientras caminaban hacia el tronco del enorme árbol, Elecmon siguió observando alrededor. Varios digimons cargaban con las cestas y cunas con cuidado. Por otro lado, una digimon alada armada con dos regaderas recorría el lugar regando los arbustos con los digihuevos; algo más alejada, una nubecita se paseaba en dirección contraria haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Swanmon debió haberse dado cuenta de su confusión porque le explicó todo sin necesitar una pregunta.

Más de dos horas después, Elecmon se dejó caer en la esterilla que había depositado Swanmon. La digimon sacó una cesta cargada de comida y la dejó en el centro.

—Este sitio es muy tranquilo —reconoció el rojizo.

—Y desde que los diez renacieron, las cosas aquí son más calmadas —asintió Swanmon.

—¿Los diez?

—¡Los diez guerreros legendarios! —exclamó Bokomon, tomando asiento y empezando a narrar una historia que parecía de muy lejos en el tiempo.

—Muy bien, muchacho, ya le has dado cuerda —suspiró la cisne —. Son los que han estado ayudando cuando has llegado. Es raro que se hayan ido sin decir nada… Oh, bueno, están muy ocupados siempre —agitó un ala.

—¿Dónde están los niños elegidos? —preguntó Elecmon.

—¡Uy! Hace mucho que no están aquí —rió la digimon —. La verdad, se les echa de menos —suspiró —. Ojalá les vaya todo bien…

Elecmon no pudo evitar estremecerse. Eso de no volver a ver a ninguno de los niños elegidos iba a ser muy duro para él. De alguna forma, aquellos chicos se habían convertido en un sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad. Le tocaría acostumbrarse a sentir esa calma a través de otras cosas.

—¡Swanmon! ¡Nosotros nos vamos ya! —exclamó una voz. Como por arte de magia, Bokomon dejó de hablar.

—¿Sin comer nada? —preguntó la cisne.

Un grupo de digimons, entre los que se encontraban algunos que Elecmon había visto desde que bajó del Trailmon, se acercó en silencio.

—Nos están esperando —informó el que había hablado, de armadura roja.

—Hemos acomodado la nueva zona —dijo otro digimon, más bajo, con una gran nariz que casi hace reír a Elecmon —. Los digihuevos estarán a salvo si se atreven a acercarse demasiado esos idiotas…

—Muchas gracias por todo, Grumblemon —sonrió Swanmon —. Pero ahora que tengo compañía, me siento incluso más segura —añadió.

—Bueno es saberlo —asintió.

—Tenemos que marchar —informó el primero —. Bokomon, tú vienes con nosotros.

—¿No puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó con un puchero.

—No —negó dando media vuelta —. Sabemos de sobras que deseas quedarte aquí, pero Neemon no se cuida solo.

—¡Estáis vosotros! ¡Está Socerymon! ¡Está mi hijito-hijita! ¡Podéis entre todos echarle un ojo! —lloriqueó.

—Por favor, Bokomon —pidió Kumamon —. Ya vendrás de visita otro día.

—¡No, no! ¡Yo me quiero quedar y cuidar de los más pequeños! —exclamó.

—Bokomon… —advirtió Grumblemon, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

—¡Swanmon tiene que enseñarle muchas cosas a Elecmon! Eso la entretendrá en su faena… ¡Necesita un par de manos más!

—Nos vamos, Bokomon.

—¡No! ¡Yo me quiero quedar! —lloriqueó, poniendo rumbo al primer arbusto de digihuevos del lugar —. ¡Estos pequeños no se cuidan solos y…!

Un puñado de plumas le cortó el paso, haciendo que el de faja rosada se cayese al suelo de culo. Con lentitud, volteó la cabeza hacia la pokemon cisne. Si bien le miraba con comprensión, estaba claro que el gesto del guía de aquel grupo de seis humanos que conoció hacía tiempo no le había gustado en absoluto. A su lado, Elecmon se había puesto en pie, el cuerpo completamente en tensión.

—Bokomon… —empezó el rojizo.

—¿Cuántas veces habré de decírtelo? —siguió la cisne.

—¿El… qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Ambos digimons cogieron aire a la vez. Los guerreros legendarios allí presentes empezaron a dar varios pasos hacia atrás a la vez que el de armadura oscura se acercaba, con preocupación y confusión por lo que sus ojos veían. Los dos guardianes de los digihuevos no habían producido sonido alguno cuando prácticamente todos (salvo el recién llegado, que le costó algo más entender la situación que se estaba dando) echaron a correr para salir del lugar en busca del Trailmon con el que regresar al palacio de Seraphimon. Para el último en abandonar el lugar no hubo duda alguna: las últimas palabras que oyeron ese día de los dos pokemons de seguro se habían oído a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡QUE NO TOQUES LOS HUEVOS!


	2. Devuelve ese digihuevo

En el pasado, la situación hacía imposible siquiera imaginar cómo había logrado un digimon ser quien era. Ahora, con una nueva vida pacífica, las cosas son diferentes y lo que en su momento era ignorado, ahora trae consigo toda una serie de hechos que complican aún más la relación entre dos digimons que se reencuentran.

* * *

Dos digimons miraban al cielo con sonrisas en el rostro. Habían renacido en un mundo completo, sin horribles agujeros ni malvados digimons en busca de la dominación absoluta de ese y todos los mundos existentes (ambos sólo tenían constancia de la existencia de otro más). Ambos habían tenido que reiniciar sus pasos por ese mundo, ahora libre de cualquier mal, para alcanzar lo que un día fueron.

El primero de ellos volvió a trabajar como el que más. La esperanza de volver a ser necesitado por la dama Ophanimon le impulsaba a elevarse más y más alto en busca de aquellas blancas alas con las que un día surcó los cielos. Estudió y se entrenó al máximo de sus capacidades todos los días de su vida para lograr su objetivo. En su mente estaba claro que no volvería a tener una misión como la que tuvo en aquel entonces, aunque una parte de su corazón deseaba con fuerzas repetir la experiencia… salvo por la parte en la que lo asesinaba un digimon rosa.

El segundo también trabajó con ahínco en busca de la digievolución… ¿A quién engañar? Se esforzó, sí, pero para encontrar aquello que lo hizo grande. Un objeto del pasado que cayó "casualmente" en sus manos y que le convirtió en un ser temido. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber caído aquel objeto, ni tan siquiera si seguía existiendo, pues él había absorbido su poder para digievolucionar y lo había logrado retener. Deseaba con fuerzas regresar a aquel tiempo en que los digimons le temían y hacían lo que él ordenaba… y esperaba fervientemente no volver a encontrarse jamás con ningún niño humano medio sordo que confundía las palabras.

El primero no dudó en dejarse caer ante los Tres Grandes Ángeles el mismo día que alcanzó su nivel adulto, presentándose dispuesto a aceptar cualquier misión encomendada por ellos. Ni qué decir que la dama angelical lo reconoció y enseguida le encargó el primer trabajo: proteger una mercancía valiosa en su viaje a la Rosa de las Estrellas. De mil amores aceptó la misión y, batiendo con energía sus alas, se preparó para salir con sus compañeros de aventura. Angemon empezaba una nueva vida.

El segundo tardó una eternidad en dar con lo que buscaba. El destino había querido que aquel objeto volviese al lugar donde lo encontró… y robó. ¿Es necesario decir que lo volvió a robar? La sonrisa creció en sus labios cuando sintió aquella enorme cantidad de energía entre sus manos. La absorbió, no quería dejar ni un dato fuera de su cuerpo. Y salió corriendo, arco en mano preparado por si alguien se le atravesaba en el camino. Sagittarimon retomaba su antigua vida.

El tiempo fue pasando tranquilamente. Ambos hicieron crecer sus respectivas reputaciones. Angemon fue creciendo intelectualmente; Sagittarimon fue acumulando riquezas. Ninguno de los dos se había encontrado: en los recuerdos del primero ocasionalmente había aparecido el segundo… Y el segundo, directamente, sólo pensaba en el presente.

El destino quiso que Angemon aterrizase en la Ciudad del Metal uno de esos días libres que le proporcionaba la dama Ophanimon por su trabajo. El digimon suspiró melancólico ante la cantidad de recuerdos que acudían a su mente: aquellos cuatro niños, el honor de combatir junto a los guerreros legendarios… Cosas que lamentaba no pudiesen repetirse, pero que agradecía haber podido vivir y recordar. Decidió que pasaría algunos días ahí, simplemente para mantener frescos aquellos recuerdos un rato más.

Por esos tiempos, Sagittarimon había dado la vuelta al Digimundo un par de veces, robando a los digimons que se encontraba y gastándolo en comidas y bebidas. Llegar a la Ciudad del Metal de nuevo no significó absolutamente nada para él. Era un sitio más donde podía ganarse un dinerito rápido y, después de eso, marcharía a otro lugar a seguir robando. Y así lo hizo.

Los gritos de socorro fueron lo que movió a Angemon de su puesto para acudir al rescate. No le costó nada llegar al cañón del que procedían los gritos, como tampoco descubrir el motivo de los mismos. Apretó su bastón con fuerzas y bajó silencioso hasta posarse a espaldas del culpable.

—¡Te he dicho que me des todo lo que llevas encima! ¿A caso estás sordo? —preguntó Sagittarimon.

—¡Le he dicho que no llevamos nada más, señor! —dijo, tembloroso, un Numemon.

—¡Sé de sobras que lleváis más dinero encima! —rugió el centauro.

—¿No te da vergüenza robarles a pobres viajeros? —preguntó Angemon.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —cuestionó Sagittarimon, ocultando el sobresalto y volteándose para encarar (y quizás robar) al digimon —. Oye, tú no eres…

—En serio, el mundo es un pañuelo —suspiró el ángel antes de golpearle con el bastón en la cabeza —. ¡Devuélveles lo que les has robado!

—¡Oye! ¡Me dedico a robar! ¡No pienso devolverles nada! —protestó sobándose el chichón que empezaba a crecerle.

—Que les devuelvas sus cosas —repitió Angemon, bastón listo para volver a atizarle de ser necesario.

—Tsk, digimon pesado… Aquí tenéis —dijo soltando la bolsa —. En serio, maldita suerte la mía encontrarte aquí…

—¡Muchas gracias, Angemon! —exclamó el Numemon antes de empujar a los demás para alejarse.

El silencio reinó entre ambos varios minutos. Sagittarimon miraba a un lado y a otro, temeroso de que en cualquier momento apareciese alguien más acompañando al ángel digital, así como cualquier vía de escape. Angemon no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro y en sus preocupaciones.

—Estoy solo —dijo.

—¡Bien! ¡No hay niños sordos por aquí! —exclamó con una risita tonta.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te dedicas de nuevo a robar?

—Eh, de algo hay que vivir —señaló el centauro.

—Siendo honrado también se puede vivir —declaró el ángel.

—Pero es aburrido. ¿Te hace una copa? Invito yo.

—¿Con dinero robado? No, gracias —rechazó.

—Angemon, eres un aburrido —resopló.

—Y tú un canalla sin remedio —rebatió.

Aun así, ambos relajaron posiciones y echaron a andar uno al lado del otro, a una distancia prudente. No había mucho tema de conversación al principio, pero pronto lograron sacar algo que no fuese el tiempo que hacía o un comentario sobre el paisaje.

—Así que trabajando para los ángeles…

—Así que robando de nuevo…

—Bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de crecer enchufados a un trabajo.

—¿Te crees que logré ser un Angemon al servicio de los tres ángeles por mi cara bonita? Para tu información, fui yo mismo el que se presentó allí para trabajar, no fui llamado por nadie.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podías haber sido libre de trabajar y decidiste meterte tú solito a hacer de currante mal pagado? —rió Sagittarimon.

—Al menos recibo una paga, que es más de lo que tienes tú —sonrió Angemon. El otro remugó —. Aunque, claro, quien elige una vida fácil…

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Yo también tuve un largo camino por recorrer! No se consigue ser el gran Sagittarimon así porque sí.

—¿Ah, no? Venga, ilústrame.

—Primeramente, tuve que recuperar un objeto que me pertenecía. ¡Y no fue fácil!

—Así que ya robabas en la cuna… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—En la cuna no, pero más adelante sí… ¡Y recuperar no es robar!

—Sí si no era tuyo.

—¡Sí lo era!

—Vale, vale, sigue contando tu gran historia.

—¿Sabes dónde lo encontré? ¡En el mismo sitio que la primera vez! Un santuario raro con estandartes azules, verdes y amarillos… Aunque aquella vez, el sitio estaba más hecho polvo que ahora…

—Quizás porque la otra vez, el Digimundo era presa del mal.

—Dilo como quieras —agitó la mano —. Cogí el objeto y me largué. ¡Era vital que lo recuperase! ¡Es lo que me permitía digievolucionar!

—Lo dicho, mientras unos nos esforzamos por digievolucionar, otros encuentran atajos por caminos de dudosa legalidad —suspiró.

—¿En serio vas a criticar mis métodos? Conozco algunos digimons que te parecerían peores.

—¿Hablas de BlackWereGarurumon? —el silencio del centauro hizo sonreír al ángel —. Si te crees que eres el único que conoce gente, estás equivocado.

—Bueno, que estamos hablando de mí —dijo señalándose —. Di lo que quieras sobre tus entrenamientos, pero no tienes ni idea de por lo que un simple V-mon pasa para recuperar un objeto de este tamaño —dijo gesticulando —. Más aún si está custodiado en una urna dentro de una sala a la que accedes por una especie de laberinto.

—Espera…

—¿Qué?

Angemon detuvo sus pasos y se llevó una mano al mentón. El lugar del que hablaba Sagitarimon le era familiar por algún motivo. El centauro se detuvo varios pasos por delante, inclinándose un poco y agitando sus manos ante él para hacer volver al ángel a la tierra.

—¿Puedo saber de una vez qué demonios te ocurre? Si vas a estar así mucho tiempo, me piro a robar un poco. Ser honrado no va conmigo.

—El sitio del que me hablas…

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Recuerdas qué dibujo había en los estandartes? —preguntó sin mirarle.

—¡Como para hacerlo! —rió dándose unos golpecitos en la parte baja de su armadura hasta llamar la atención del otro —. Lo llevo encima día sí, día también. ¡Es casi una maldición!

—Por todos los… ¡¿ROBASTE EN EL SANTUARIO DE LA ESPERANZA?!

—Eh, eh, fui a recuperar algo que era mío…

—¡HABLO DEL PASADO!

—En el pasado, ese lugar estaba en ruinas, no había nadie y el objeto estaba ahí tirado entre los escombros, abandonado, olvidado. Nadie lo quiso, yo me lo quedé. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién tira un objeto dorado?

—No puede ser…

—Eh, tío, estás pálido… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡ROBASTE EL DIGIHUEVO DE LA ESPERANZA!

—¡Ah! ¿Esa cosa tenía nombre?

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, IDIOTA! —exclamó golpeándolo con su bastón.

—¡AU! ¿Y ésa a qué ha venido?

—¡Ese digihuevo es un objeto sagrado del pasado! —explicó apretando con fuerza el bastón e intentando evitar golpear de nuevo al otro digimon —. Es una reliquia que debería seguir en el Santuario de la Esperanza.

—Yo lo vi primero.

—¡Y un cuerno lo viste primero! —dijo golpeándolo nuevamente —. Ahora mismo estás devolviéndolo al sitio que le corresponde.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Entonces me convertiré en un simple V-mon!

—¡Me da igual! ¡Devuelve ese digihuevo ahora mismo!

—¿O qué?

—O te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

—¡JA! ¡Eso es robar!

—Es recuperar —negó.

—Ya, claro. Yo lo encontré abandonado y cuando quiero recuperarlo, estoy robando. Tú me lo vas a quitar y lo vas a recuperar. ¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Qué diferencia ves entre lo que he hecho yo y lo que quieres hacer tú?

—Yo tomaría ese digihuevo y lo llevaría de vuelta al Santuario.

—¿Y cómo sé que no te lo quedarías tú?

—No tengo tanta codicia en mi alma como tú —dijo antes de hacer una mueca —. Es una pena que un digimon como tú tenga un objeto como el digihuevo de la esperanza…

—¿Por qué?

—Tú no inspiras esperanza.

—¿Y tú sí? —el silencio perduró unos segundos, justos para que Angemon sonriese e intentase no reír mientras Sagittarimon se daba cuenta de su error —. Eres un ángel, vaya descuido el mío…

—¿Vas a devolverlo por las buenas?

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó echando a correr.

—¡Oye! —protestó Angemon, alzando el vuelo y siguiéndole.

—¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡No pienso devolver el digihuevo! —protestó disparando algunas flechas que ni de chiripa lograban golpear al ángel.

—¡Devuelve ese digihuevo, Sagittarimon!

—¡Que no!

Dos digimons que se reencontraban después de tanto tiempo. Para uno, el otro seguía siendo un ladrón sin remedio que, a demás, se había atrevido a tocar una reliquia sagrada. Para el otro, el digimon que se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza desde que salió a la luz cómo digievolucionó era persistente como el que más. A nadie le sorprendía que Angemon, cuando no estuviese en una misión, se dedicase a preguntar a todo el mundo por Sagittarimon… Al igual que a nadie le sorprendía encontrarse a Sagittarimon mirando a un lado y a otro mientras robaba.

El Digimundo era un lugar pacífico, lleno de vida y sonidos alegres… Aunque también de los gritos de dos digimons que, cada vez que coincidían, repetían la misma escena con o sin público.


End file.
